


危险职业

by shuizaiyun



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Otis Milburn, hollanfield, top!Tom Holland
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuizaiyun/pseuds/shuizaiyun
Summary: 性治疗师可以算是个危险职业，特别是当患者心怀不轨时。





	危险职业

Tom往这条路上唯一的灯走去。这种一天只能来一辆车的车站，年久失修，入了夜只有一盏破路灯，勉强照清周围几寸的地盘。偶尔来一阵风吹得木制的支架吱呀作响，也压不住背后树林里传来的暧昧声息——这种地方简直是野鸳鸯寻欢作乐的首选。  
Tom揉揉因醉酒而发疼的额角，走近了才发现候车区窄窄的板凳上坐着个低着头的少女。  
金色的大波浪发型挡住了脸，但牛仔短裙挡不住的又细又长的腿还是让Tom忍不住吹了声口哨。  
Tom扶着柱子坐到了旁边——空间有限，他蹭着少女的牛仔外套往下坐时，能感到对方僵硬的胳膊，但直到他蹭着对方穿着黑色网格袜的大腿坐定，这女孩也没有别的动作。  
不，这还不够。  
Tom扭过头，盯着仍然挡住脸的金色卷发，带着酒气开口：“这么晚了，一个人等车？”  
少女僵住了，头低得更厉害——因为Tom的手指正在他俩紧紧挨着的腿缝上轻轻滑过，从膝盖一点点向上，太轻太痒，又热得发烫，像一路种下了火星子。  
作乱的手指即将挑开牛仔短裙继续深入时，少女猛地抬起头。  
巴掌大的一张脸，但是被劣质的妆容层层掩盖，只剩一双干净的蓝眼睛。  
Tom看到这双眼睛里的慌乱，怯弱，被老虎压住了一小撮毛都不敢逃跑的兔子。  
只是被这双眼睛看一眼，他都觉得下身开始苏醒。  
少女伸手轻轻扶住Tom的胳膊，凑近在他嘴角亲了一下，退开后Tom看到蓝眼睛里多了一抹哀求。  
哀求——哀求什么？  
酒精熏蒸的情欲上冲颅脑，Tom搂过少女不堪一握的细腰，不管不顾地就要吻上去，吓得对方连忙向后躲，用手比划了“五十”。  
这就是定价了。Tom扯着嘴角笑了，重新搂过人结结实实亲了个够，舌头闯入对方尚未准备好的口腔，强硬地勾过对方连连闪躲的舌头，直到控制不住流下的涎水随着动作糊花了劣质的唇彩，快要晕厥的少女握住他健壮的胳膊，求饶地发出软弱的鼻音，Tom使劲舔了一下他微凉的上颚才分开，最后这一下刺激得少女泄露出一声呻吟，分开后也只能软在他臂弯里闭着眼喘气。  
Tom单手从裤兜里勾出五十的纸币，叠了几道贴着大腿塞进网格袜里。怀里的少女微微睁眼，流出一抹蓝色，Tom的手顺着牛仔上衣扯开的缝隙贴上她光滑细瘦的腰和背，低下头就要在大开的领口处沿着醒目的锁骨留下印记，不料少女突然尖叫一声狠狠撞向他的头，痛得Tom松开了掐着腰窝的手，小兔子立马蹦出怀里，冲向不知何时驶来的最后一班巴士。  
等Tom从尖叫和头痛中缓过一点神，巴士正好驶过他的眼前，从车窗中探出头的少女一把抓下金色的卷发朝他挥舞。  
——抓、抓下？！  
Tom连肿起的额头都忘了，目瞪口呆地看着逐渐远去的黑发“少女”，和他响亮的“THANK U!SIR!”  
——是十分清亮动听的少年声音。  
Tom呆呆地看着巴士驶出视野，明明一闪而过的画面被拉长成了慢镜头，他甚至能看清蓝眼睛上的同色眼影掺了珠光粉，还有他狡黠地笑着时牵起明显红肿甚至破了皮的嘴角……Tom苦笑地低下头，揉搓了一把更加精神的老二。

Otis还没放好东西，Maeve就走过来靠着柜子发布了新任务。  
“是个受了情伤的可怜孩子，勃起后也无法射精。约在三楼化学教室旁边的储物室了，你提前到那……清个场。”  
Otis锁上柜子，点点头示意自己清楚了，那地方可是位居全校小情侣做爱宝地前三。  
他转身要去教室，Maeve拉住他，难得多嘱咐了两句：“那孩子看着太可怜了，你可以用词更委婉一点。”  
Otis诧异地挑挑眉毛，实在是Maeve这副恻隐的表情不太常见，他忍不住开始勾勒顾客到底看上去有多惨。

清场十分有必要性，他刚下课就跑着赶过去，架不住有翘课的小情侣刚刚结束一炮，留下满桌狼藉。  
他看着逐渐干涸的精液体液头痛，揪头发想了半天从旁边找出纸板铺在桌上勉强遮住。  
他做得专心，连顾客已经进门反锁都没意识到。直到臀部被狠狠捏了一把，他还没来得及跳起就被掐着腰强制转过身来，熟悉的脸阴沉着出现在眼前。  
Otis吓得语无伦次：“你不是……不你就是……你故意的！”  
Tom一手钳着他的腰，一手拽着他的头发强迫Otis仰起头来，方便他终于有机会在细白的脖子上留下印记。  
“你的朋友比你要善良多了，”Tom狠狠舔了一口黑发少年精巧的喉结，刺激得Otis忍不住从喉管传出呜咽声，像被捏住了尾巴打呼噜的猫，“我只是用憋红的眼睛看着她，说了一句’please’。”Tom在颈动脉处咬了一口，才慢悠悠地抬头学了一声，像个纯真烂漫的邻家弟弟，很难让人再铁石心肠——不包括Otis，他咬着的牙里不断泄出吸气声，蓝眼睛被怒火激得更亮，Tom笑得开心，凑近了贴着他的嘴唇说下流话，“你这么看我，我的老二可是更硬了啊。Otis老师，您说我的问题该怎么解决呢？”  
他向前重重地抵上桌子，一手把otis细瘦的手腕钳着背在身后，不顾Otis还在因为刚刚撞痛了腿小声吸气，一把扯开他老土的褐色绒裤，掏出了软塌塌的那根东西。Otis后知后觉地挣扎起来：“不！”  
Tom一边技巧性地揉起了他的囊袋，用上了一个处男绝不可能想到的技术，一边凑上去黏黏糊糊地吻他，Otis呜咽着向后躲，老二就被狠狠揉了一把，激得他腿软得往下滑，正好被Tom的嘴唇拦截，勾着舌头像深爱的情侣缠绵。接吻的间隙Otis还不忘试图唤起他的恻隐之心：“不……唔……求你……”换来Tom手上套弄的动作更快，很快Otis就顾不上说话，一阵一阵冲上脑的快感让他忘记呼吸，可是嘴上的侵犯并没停下，不抓紧间隙呼吸他真的会窒息而死。  
Tom感觉到Otis的挣扎开始微弱，更快速地套弄了几下，Otis就忍不住蜷缩起身子，额头抵住Tom的肩膀，忘了是谁害他至此。  
Tom手里那根干净的阴茎颤抖了几下，又慢慢软下去。  
没有射精。  
Tom侧过头咬着Otis的耳缘，像发现了什么好玩的事：“勃起不能射精是我瞎说的，没想到这么巧，嗯？”Otis能感到耳朵上温热湿润，时而刺痛，但他还没缓过劲来，只能睁着无法聚焦的蓝眼睛软软地倒在他身上，对一切侵犯无力反抗。  
桌上还留着之前的情侣忘带走的润滑剂，Tom伸手勾过来挤了满手，哼着歌一点一点把手指挤进Otis从未开拓过的后穴。他的动作温柔，但Otis睁着的眼中落下泪来。他把头埋得更深，声如蚊蝇：“Please……”  
Tom的动作没停，甚至多加了一根手指。  
Otis抬起头来，直视着他，还是那句话：“Please……”  
Tom看着他浸满泪水的蓝眼睛，委屈得发红的眼周和鼻尖，已经红肿破皮仍然微微颤抖的嘴唇，忍不住凑上去舔舔他的眼角，开口时语气慈悲又温厚，内容却让Otis绝望地闭上眼，留下两道泪痕。  
他说：“你再多说一个字，我的老二就硬得要爆炸了。”  
Tom进入时，Otis仍然蜷在他的肩膀处，恨得狠狠咬了一口面前丰厚的肌肉，换来Tom一口气进了半根，Otis顾不上报复，狠狠咬住牙才能压下呻吟，不知什么时候被褪下鞋袜的脚趾难耐地蜷缩，而Tom对他的反应一览无余。Tom一点一点往里挤，嘴上却不停：“算起来，你骗了我五十，我还帮你治疗，还是你占便宜吧？”  
“占了便宜”的Otis只是把脸藏在Tom的颈间，被快感和气愤刺激得不断流泪，不敢开口反驳，生怕泄露抵在喉口的呻吟，助长了行凶者的气焰。  
整根没入后Otis小声呼出一口气，不去想跟主人离心的肠子控制不住去绞那根东西的谄媚行径，以为这是行刑的尾声，却不料Tom握住他的腰转了个身，在小小的储物间里边走边动。  
没了背后桌子的借力，Otis脱口而出一声惊呼，两条细白的长腿自觉地盘到Tom的腰上，使凶器进得更深，他还没来得及憋住这一下的冲击，接下来Tom的动作让他根本止不住呻吟。Tom放开了他已经被捏青的手腕，但他已经做不出什么解救的挣扎，只能抱住欲海中唯一一根浮木，让自己不要被淹没在接二连三的快感里。  
Otis太瘦了，以至于被后穴的卖力吞吐讨好得大脑混沌的Tom都忍不住低头看看他的肚子有没有被自己顶穿，却只能看到苍白的肚皮上时不时印出自己老二的轮廓，像为他量身定制的容器。  
Otis如果知道他这一瞬间的想法，一定要抽噎着骂他，但他现在只顾着大口喘气，在行凶者毫不留情的鞭挞下苟且偷生，蓝眼睛睁得大大的，却无法聚焦，只有眼泪流个不停，说不出一句求饶的话。  
这对一个处男来说太过了。而Tom对这具处男的身子爱不释手，缠绵地在他的颈间、胸口留下痕迹，已经红肿破皮的双乳仍然得不到休息，被Tom嘬了又嘬，刺激得Otis无意识地挺了挺身子，真像要喂奶似的。  
Tom握着他干瘪的小屁股猛地提起又落下，不断重复，穴肉仍然如刚进入时一般热情，Otis却表情空洞，手臂松松地搭在他的上臂，任他摆布也不反抗。最后冲刺时，Tom又揽过他接吻，咬了他的嘴唇一口，唤回Otis几秒的神志，闭着眼说了一句：“I hate you.”  
Tom亲亲他的唇角，射在了他的身体里。

Tom Holland睁开眼，掀开被子看了一眼，一片狼藉，老二还是硬邦邦的。  
正前方的电视停在SEX EDUCATION S1E05的演职员表，屏幕正中的“ASA BUTTERFIELD”醒目得没法忽视。更硬了。  
Tom苦恼地倒下，被柔软的床垫托起弹了两下。  
几小时后的饭桌上，Harry兴致勃勃地问他感想如何，是不是很好看。  
而Tom顶着大大的两个黑眼圈，恶狠狠地咬了一口吐司：“是啊，好过头了。”


End file.
